Case File 12: Silver Thief
Silver Thief is the twelfth episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars. It is the debut of Yashida Odagiri, Odatech, Jullian Lewis, and the Silver Ranger and its powers. Summary Ryan and the team visit his friend Keichiro Yamada. But the reason they do is less than optimal. He called, because Scowl stole his super suit... Featured Lineup: Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow, Green, Navy, Silver Rivals: Cyan, Orange Plot A private jet sears through the sky. It's small, but clearly state of the art and top of the line. On the side, we see in big bold letters... ROYLE INDUSTRIES Inside of said plane, we see our team. They are sitting in the first class esque flight, enjoying food and drinks. Ryan tries to get their attention. "Alright, alright. Guys?" He fails as the team laughs and jokes. Raiden and Will are engaged in an eating contest. Ryan is a bit annoyed. "GUYS!" The team is silenced. "Thank You. On to the mission" "Mission?" Ayumi asks. "I thought this was a small vacation!" Ryan raises his eyebrow. "Vacation? On MY plane? NO WAY! We're here for off the clock business! Blaster would NEVER let us do this mission." He walks over to his holodesk. "This is my old friend Yashida Odagiri. He is the founder and CEO of Odatech, one of our rival tech companies. He called me asking for help." Ryan says. "So why do you need us?" Calvin asks. "He knew to address me...as Laser Blue. And he asked for the help of you all." He shows the rangers the letter through the desk. It reads: "Dear EDF Rangers. Hiya! Good morning Rangers! Let me first introduce myself. I am Yashida Odagiri of Odatech in Japan. We sell microchip technologies all over the Earth! Someone has stolen something very important to me, and I need your help finding it. '' ''I ask for you, Calvin, Ryan, Ayumi, Prince Raiden, Will, and James, because you are the BEST at what you do. Please visit me as fast as you can! Signed, Yashida Odagiri" "How does HE know about us?" James forcefully asks. "Beats me. But he asked us to get something for him. And Scowl has been in Japan for a little bit. So this can't be a coincidence. Plus, he's LOADED. IF we do this for him, we'll get paid more than Blaster even HAS." Calvin is worried a bit. "I hope so Ryan, If Blaster finds out about this he's not gonna be happy." The team arrives at the address. Lush, green plants, river waters, chirping birds, Odagiri's land is brimming with life. The meet Odagiri. He's an EXTREMELY old man. Ryan slides the door open. "Odagiri? It's me. Ryan" "Ahh. Ryan... I've been waiting for you." He's sitting on his carpet, with the manner of a shogun. "What's up? I brought them all. We're ready to help." "Ahh yes. The Power Rangers. I've seen your work. Very impressive. Your energy reminds me of my youth." The old man begins to laugh. The team joins in as Ryan motions them to do so. Odagiri's assistant walks in. His name is Julian Lewis. "Woah, the Rangers are here! Woah Ryan Royle is here too! That's awesome! Wait let me get my phone!" "Hehe, don't mind him, that's my assistant Julian. He is also a BIG fan of you guys. He was the one who told me of your identities actually!" Calvin is intrigued now. "Anyways onto the mission." Odagiri hypes the mission up to the team, only to reveal it to be... "Find my watch." The team says together. "YOUR WHAT??" "I lost it a couple days ago. It's very valuable to me, and I don't even know what time it is anymore! Please get it back! I'll pay you handsomely." "From Prince of The Takahara, to Lost and Found monitor." Raiden says as he walks out. The team accepts the job, unwilling. Julian returns and hears the team is leaving. "Can I go with you? I'm your biggest fan! Please let me go with!" Odagiri swats it down. He tells the rangers to ignore the assistant. "Don't mind him, he's just an excited kid.You go on Rangers." Meanwhile, Scowl and The Twins meet up with Nuclear Man, Scowl's newest soldier. "I hope I didn't make a mistake in choosing you to be Nuclear Man. We don't have much time left, Blake." Scowl says. "Trust me. This plan will work. I used to work for Odagiri, and I think I finally cracked the watch." Nuclear Man says. "You stole this thing a month ago." Scowl begins to walk up to Nuclear Man. He draws his sword and places it under Blake's chin. "I sunk entire resources into your plan. Built giant robots. If you fail to deliver, I will NOT BE happy..." Peter is not really observant. Lara looks on. Will's words weigh on her mind heavily. She looks into the mind of Scowl, and sees the hate he harbors for Nuclear Man. The cracks are beginning to form... "Don't worry Captain. It will be worth it all in the end." The rangers arrive at Scowl's base. "So this is Scowl's base? All the way out in Japan?" James asks. "Yes James. He and I have a history together, hence forth, he wants to fight me here." Odagiri radios into the team. "You must get that watch. Our lives depend on it, more than you know!" Julian can be heard in the background, asking to be allowed to go out to help. The rangers set up their plan. Ayumi and Calvin will infiltrate as guards. Ryan and James will be diversionary attacks to draw away defenses. Will and Raiden will be the eye in the sky, and back up in case needed. Calvin and Ayumi talk a little before beginning the mission. The Pink Ranger fidgets a slight bit. More nervous than she usually is. Calvin asks her if she is alright. "Are- Are you okay with this?" Ayumi responds with a nervous quake in her voice. Raising an eyebrow, Calvin responds. "What? Helping Ryan's friend? No, not at all. I'm just bugged that he chose to not tell us." "No not that". She turns to him. "Are you okay, with working with me of all people?" "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?" He responds and asks. "It's just that I use-" Calvin looks at her strange. "Nevermind" Calvin realizes. "Oh. Your past." He steps forward to her. "I'm sorry I said those things to you. And I'm sorry I took so long to apologize. You're my teammate. And I'm always comfortable with my team by my side." It's understood between them. A call comes into the Watch Guards: "Move The Watch TO the back up station. -Blake". It doesn't carry Nuclear Man's signature, oddly enough. The mission begins. Calvin and Ayumi are able to infiltrate, and see the inside of Scowl's base. They find the Atom Fleet Megazord, but no watch. "We see the Megazord, but no watch. Ryan, Is it possible to steal the zords?" Ayumi asks. Just as the two see the zords, Lara walks by them. Calvin freezes as he makes eye contact with her. She initially fails to recognize him, and begins to use her powers on hi,. Ayumi arrives however and knocks her out. A guard pulls an intruder alarm, unaware of what's going on. How? "This is why I'm comfortable with my teammates. We have to go, now!" Calvin and Ayumi begin to run out. They try to abort the mission, but Ryan and James have already began their part of the mission. Soon enough, Scowl is alerted. He scrambles his forces to face the rangers. The guard makes his way to the Watch. He enters the code, opens the safe, and picks it up. Who is the guard? The rangers are quickly corralled by Scowl, Nuclear Man, the Twins, and Scowl's troops. They make quick work of the rangers as Lara holds them in the Air and Peter kicks them. "Did you REALLY think I wouldn't expect you to come here looking me? HA! I told you rangers. One. Step. Ahead" He readies to finish them off. Just then, the guard arrives at the top of the cliff, and shoots Scowl's hand. "What the?" The Guard takes of his helmet. It's Julian! "Hey everyone! I am here to save you!" The team screams at Julian to run away. "Why? I got what you were looking for!" He pulls out the watch, revealing it is a Reactor as well. He pulls out the Atom Metamorpher, a silver grasshooper themed gun. "I've been a fan of you guys for a while now. But it's time for my audition. Audition, to be a POWER RANGER!" He combines the Silver Reactor and the Atom Metamorpher. "ATOM!" The morpher screams. "Stage time! TRANSFORM! EDF!" He morphs into the Silver Ranger. The field is shocked as the birth of the new Ranger has come to pass. He frees the team after shooting down Lara and Peter. The Team morphs to join Julian. They are able to defeat Scowl's footsoldiers and the Twins. Julian faces Nuclear Man and Scowl. Scowl is furious "THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY POWER!" He jumps at Julian, but he merely fires at him, damaging him. Using his atomic powers, he shrinks down to size to break Scowl from the inside, leaving him disabled. He fights Nuclear Man hand to hand, cracking jokes. "And now, for the grand finale!" He activates his morpher, allowing him to multiply and circle around Nuclear Man. The team goes to see this happen. At once, dozens of Atom Metamorphers are activated. "ATOM JUMP!" They reach the air. All scream out "ATOM KICK!" The clones rain down on Nuclear Man, leaving him destroyed in a haze of ultimate fire. All that remains, is an ejected Blake, and the Silver Ranger. "YEAEEAAAHHHH!!!" He screams out in triumph. Nuclear Man grows, as The Twins call for the Megazord as well. Calvin reacts quickly enough to call the Zords as well. The battle begins. But before the Twins can form the Atom Fleet Megazord, Julian takes control of the Atomzord, and begins to excite. "Hop on, Rangers!" The Star Fleet Megazord rides the Atomzord, and this allows them to defeat Nuclear Man, and send the Twins to retreat. The rangers, are victorious... "AWWW YEAH!!!" Julian begins to celebrate and dance in jubilation. The team looks on, unsure. Is there a new ranger on the team? Debuts *Nuclear Man *Atom Silver *Silver Reactor *Atom Metamorpher Trivia *'Comics Counterpart:' Ant-Man And The Wasp (2018) *Mission 18: Shimmering Silver! (Chouranger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Kamenrider2011